Gadrington Smuyvanian Commonwealth
Gadrington-Smuyvania Commonwealth of Skovathist Republics The Gadrington Commonwealth. It's full name being the Gadrington-Smuyvanian Commonwealth of Skovathist Republics, Is a socialist-like authoritarian nation in The Durous. It follows the principle of Skovathism which is a political and economical ideology Population: 93,423 Trillion Owned By: Char 2C Leader: General Secretary Shuysky Tikhonovich Military Strength: Is easily the 3rd or even 2nd largest military in the Galaxy. Having allies such as The Navakinva Of The Kisvianvian Kaskinva. Industrial Strength: 3rd in the Galaxy. Recently overtaking the Doges. They have massive Horizium Factories and 2 Dyson Spheres which harness the power of solar energy to convert into superlasers. They are also soul responsible for the top 3 largest ships in the universe. The Hypernova and her sister ship the Kilonova. And then the Universe-Class Megatitan which is shared by them and the N.K.K Gadrington-Smuyvania started with The Skovethiks Union. They first started out as a concept to overthrow the 'evil' Vathuyian Empire. Then 4 Skovethiks Republics came before the Intergalactic Skovethiks Union came along. Their history is depressing with multiple famines, Apocalypses, And more of this sort But the Skovethiks Union has still held strong and after proving themselves worthy in Galactic War 5 have since become a Intergalactic Superpower. But across the Galaxy a new Skovathist Republic also was formed. Well 2. Gadrington and Smuyvania, Which they joined forces later on. And eventually the Skovanthian Federation joined them too. Making them the largest nation in the Galaxy The Commonwealth is currently one of the top 3 Members in the United Federation. They are very close allies to the N.K.K. The Skovethiks Union is also in the Tri-Coalition and most importantly the Pact of Skovathist Republics, Which is a pact between all 53 known Skovathist Republics. The G.S (Gadrington-Smuyvania) Being the largest Commonwealh''' Government''' General Secretary - This is the top position, The supreme dictator if you will Inner Party - Group of 15 Advisors, Military Generals, Elites, And more higher-ranking people like that. They are to advise the dictator's rule and they are the only party that can veto one of the dictator's orders, but it takes all 15 members to do so. Outer Party - Group of 40 Military Generals, Colonels, Other elite and high-ranking members of society, They also have the power to veto one of the inner party's orders but not the dictator's. The outer party is the only party that is elected by the people. Ministries - Ministries are another form of the Government. They are a group of 15-30 People in charge of things like Jobs, Food, Health, Etc. The people in a ministry and hand picked by the Outer and Inner party. There's many ministries for anything to keep order Ideology The Gadrington-Smuyvanian Commonwealth believe and Practice in a system written by Waldemar Matulewicz called 'Skovathism' Which was a mixture of Communist and Capitalist ideals. Economics Whilst normal governments have banknotes. The Commonwealth and Skovathism does not. Instead the middle-ground of Banknotes/Money is deleted in turn for work time. Back when the Skovethiks (Then called the Skozvetik Party) Banknotes called 'Work Time Notes' did exist. But they went out of service as soon as the Skovethiks Union came into power. Now work time directly buys things. For example if one wanted to buy a couch, Instead of buying a couch for 150$ it would cost 2 and a half hours of work. This would be put in place to get rid of the high class and the rich who sit around all day just collecting money for themselves. Now the only rich people in the Union are the hard working people. In Skovathism everyone would get a free home, Free car, and Free food and water. But in turn they would have to work at least 7 Hours a day for 5 days a week. In Skovathism everyone has a mandatory job that would be picked by the government that they would have to work 3 days of the week in. And the last 2 days are for the voluntary job picked by the person. Which it could be anything and they would still get paid as if it was the same job as mining or construction. If a person does not pick a voluntary job by age 24 their mandatory job absorbs it. A person can change their voluntary job at any given moment but it has to be approved by the Ministry of Manual Labor and Works Companies Then in Commonwealth all companies are owned by the Ministry of Companies and Institutions. Which in turn is owned by the Government. C.E.Os are a thing of the past with this system, The closest thing a Company would have is the overseer of the Ministry of Companies and Institutions. And not just companies would be owned by this ministry. Churches and public parks would also be owned just to name a few. National Anthem W.I.P Language The Gadrington-Smuyvanian Commonwealth is made up of many different Republics. But it's also made up of many different provinces which are all Ex-Skovethiks Union/Skovanthian Federation. And that's where it's wide variety of languages mostly come from Vathuyian. 97% Of the Population Speak it. Native to Tambosinsk And the entire Capitol Galaxies and surrounding Galaxies, Is the main and official language of the Commonwealth Belaskovian. 63% Of the Population Speak it. Native to Khoylatsk And the entire Skovathist Republic of Belaskov. It's the official language of the Belaskov Province Azuryussian 56% Of the Population Speak it. Native to Shakhbadli And the entire Skovathist Republic of Azuryussia. It's the official language of the Azuryussia Province Sunzenskian 42% Of the Population Speak it. Native to Arloussieh and the entire Skovathist Republic of Sunzenski. It's the official language of the Sunzenski Province Ussulovskian 32% Of the Population Speak it. Native to Ninotsnaki and the entire Skovathist Republic of Ussolovinski. It's the official language of the Ussulovinski Province Gadrington-Smuyvanian People The Commonwealth inhabitants are a sub-group of humans called Homo-Sanzenskis, Or Skomun for short. They are known to have Many different features and here's all of them; Skomuns have silver chrome skin, it's not entirely shiny and clear and its in no way reflective, their skin is a unique skin type as it acts as natural armor whilst being flexible. Their skin is also able to withstand freezing temperatures but isn't well in the heat. From most common to least common, these are the eye colors. Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Pink, Red, Silver White. From most common to least common, these are the hair colors. Dark purple, dark green, dark yellow, dark blue, bright purple, bright yellow, bright green, bright purple, bright blue. The Skomuns are naturally muscular, Males and females Normally having a 6-Pack by the age of 16 and they are able to lift heavy objects, Their skin however isn't like metal it feels like normal human skin. The Skomuns's average height is 7'5'' as they are much larger then normal humans. The smallest recorded Skomun was 4'6'' and the largest 13'9'' but those all were against all odds and were a one in a trillion chance. An average Skomun lifespan is around 180 Years. The longest recorded life is over 220 years old and the shortest naturally is 110, The average one dies at 180 or 190. And fun fact: despite being able to live such long lives, childhood is the same in terms of how much you've grown and what your age is. Hair grows twice as fast as a normal human. An average Skomun would go get their hair cut at least once a week, Hair can grow all the way down to their ankles but can't go past that for some odd reason. Military Nuclear Weaponry: 13,242,027 The Commonwealth Military has proved itself to be one of the largest in the Galaxy. They mostly operate with the N.K.K. The past 3 wars they've been in was also with the N.K.K. The Commonwealth has 4 Branches to the Military. These are; Galactic Navy The galactic navy is easily the largest and most powerful branch in the Commonwealth Military. They have over 27.2 Billion people working in it and 4 billion in the reserves. The Galactic Navy has many classes of battleships which were all named after space objects or anomalies * Brown Dwarf-Class Battleship * White Dwarf-Class Battleship * Stellar-Class Battleship * Supergalactic-Class Dreadnought * Supershell-Class Dreadnought * Blazar-Class Cruiser * Magnetar-Class Cruiser * Pulsar-Class Combat Cruiser * Asteriod-Class Heavy Cruiser * Planetary-Class Escort Vessels * Interplanetary-Class Escort Vessel * Nebula-Class Destroyer * Horizon-Class Destroyer * Singularity-Class Destroyer * Protostar-Class Destroyer * Comet-Class Frigate * Meateor-Class Frigate * Eclipse-Class Dreadnought * Interstellar-Class Titan * Lunar-Class Titan * Supernova-Class Mega-Titan * Hypernova-Class Hyper-Titan Galactic Army Active Duty: 43.63 Billion Reserves: 5.2 Billion Main Weaponry * C2 Laser Rifle * NE1A Laser Rifle * HoG-12 Shockwave Gun * HC-8 Submachine Laser Rifle * Makovpistole-98 * BCE Heavy Laser Machine Gun * N778 30 Cal. Medium Laser Machine Gun * MKS-2 Long-Range Laser Rifle * Makovpistole-97K * MKS-3 Long-Range Laser Rife * GH993 Handheld Laser Cannon * 3NS Handheld Laser Machinegun Hovertanks and Armored Vehicles * Dolkovo-D3 Light armored Car * Yudolsk-D4 Heavy armored Car * Novomoyuga-79P Main Battle Hovertank * Rondzhik-44 Light Hovertank * Robkin-34 Light Hovertank * Lyvsk-32 Light Hovertank * Kamypa-2 Medium Hovertank * Apazny-62 Medium Hovertank * Svombov-7 Medium Hovertank * Kopevyurt-264 Heavy Hovertank * Shavsk-1 Heavy Hovertank * Zheleznorod-48 Superheavy Hovertank * Sevescow-5 Cruiser Hovertank * Gobey-3 Cruiser Hovertank * Sushov-36 Infantry Hovertank * Lyury-2 Infantry Hovertank * Durbash-73 Tank Destroyer * Kryzan-9 Tank Destroyer * Ussubok-226K Self-Propelled Artillery * Slavrov-92KSM Self-Propelled Artillery Lesser-Known Branches of the Skovethiks Military Medical Corps - 857m Active Duty Female Army Corps - 925m Active Duty Hometerritory Defense Corps - 11.2 Billion Active Duty Generals of the Military General Secretary Shuysky Tikhonovich Marshal Kurbatov Sergei Leonidovich General of the Army Zhyokolov Androniki Ivanovich Grand Admiral Yusupov Matvei Savelievich General Tolokonskaya Terezilya Ilyinishna Marshal Kutyakov Sergei Dmitrievich Colonel General Semerikov Nikita Semyonovich Colonel General Gorelov Lavro Makarovich Lieutenant General Belevich Abram Yemelyanovich Major General Gryaznova Viola Innokentievna Major General Komzin Jaroslav Yaroslavovich Minister of Spyware Yesaulov Lukyan Romanovich Category:Skovethiks Category:Civilisations